For conventional vehicles, a configuration including an interlock mechanism for interrupting power supply to vehicle-mounted high-voltage equipment has been proposed in order to ensure safety during maintenance and inspection of the high-voltage equipment.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-90685 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hood interlock apparatus installed in an industrial vehicle accommodating a fuel cell unit within an accommodation chamber provided with an openable hood, including a switching contact located on a power supply line for supplying power from the fuel cell unit, opening/closing detection means for detecting opening/closing of the hood, and a controller which opens the switching contact, when the opening/closing detection means detects that the hood is open, so that power supply from the fuel cell unit is shut off.
When the fuel cell is operating, the fuel cell unit and the components to which power is supplied from the fuel cell unit can be at high voltage. According to Patent Document 1, when the hood is open while the fuel cell is operating, power supply from the fuel cell unit can be shut off to prevent contact with such high-voltage parts.